Drown
by LittlemissStark315
Summary: FemToni/Steve. Graphic rape. She may have been drowning but they were her life boat and she couldn't ask for a better boat. Even if at times she felt like jumping. Toni gets sexually assaulted at one of her Galas. The tabloids shown it as an affair. But Steve knows it's not. Once he and the rest of the avengers find out the truth, they do what they do best. Avenge.


"And for the love of God, no offensive jokes Toni. Last time you said the wrong joke to the wrong person and it took months to settle that law suit. I don't want to do it again." Pepper scolded her long time best friend, Toni Stark. They were ready to head into the latest Gala, not even out of the limo yet. Toni was putting on extra lip gloss before rolling her eyes at Pepper, putting her mirror and gloss away. "For once I would like it if you trusted me." "For once it would be nice to not have to settle a law suit over a joke." "It was worth it." Pepper face palmed. "Just...behave yourself." Toni smirked, smoothing out her small red dress, her dark hair flowing over her shoulder. "No promises." Pepper sighed before getting out, keeping the door open for Toni who got out, waving and smiling. Happy got in back of them, keeping a good watch out for anyone daring to hurt .

Once inside she went right to the bar, ordering a martini. She felt her phone go off in her little hand bag. She smiled seeing Steve's caller ID. She picked up. "Why hello my love." She heard Steve laugh lightly on the other side. "How's your Gala going?" "Oh you know how it is." "Boring and fancy?" "Yep. You know me too well." She grinned, taking her drink. "I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do there. Be careful." She smiled. "Oh Babe, I'm always careful. Love you to." She hung up, putting her phone away. It was a few hours into it and she was well mingled into the crowd. Both Pepper and Happy had lost track of her, as they do most of the time, she was a hard one to catch up with and keep up with. Toni was busy talking with someone who was considering merging with her company when she felt someone gently touch her shoulder. " ?" She turned, smiling. "Yes?" The man was charming, young and Toni, if she were single would have targeted him as one of her many one night stands. He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Jason King of King Appliances, Perhaps you've heard of me?" She smiled. "Of corse. Whats that jingle you use?"she smirked, he chuckled.

"I'd like to talk to you, privately, I'd like you to seriously consider merging with my company." Toni smiled politely. "For a face like that,Of corse," She started to lead him toward the entrance, most people were either out on the dance floor out near the entrance talking. The entrance had very little people. She started to walk to a sofa that was tucked in a cornor when suddenly he grabbed her around her waist, a gun that was hidden in his sleeve now on her back. She tensed, trying to remain calm for all the cameras that were around. He whispered in her ear. "Your gonna lead us outside. It's gonna look like just another one night stand then I'm gonna take you somewhere. Start fighting, I pull this trigger. Got it?" She swallowed, nodding.

He kept the gun hidden in his suit sleeve, making it appear his hand was on the small of her back as she started to walk out the door, her arms around him, trying to smile to the cameras, trying to fight off the fear. Fear of dying, fear of Steve and Pepper and everyone leaving her when they see these pictures. She could already hear them in her head, yelling there disappointment. Once they were further away from some people, he took control, leading her to his car. He unlocked it, smirking to some cameras as she got in, quickly hiding his hidden gun as he walked around to the drivers side. Cameras were flashing everywhere. It wasn't until the car moved away from the buzzing people that her tears started falling. She swallowed. "What do you want? I can give you anything. Money, people, lawyers, you name it-" "Shut up stark. I don't want any of that." He now had the gun in his hand again as he drove, pointed to her. She was trembling. He continued. "What I want is for a piece of this sweet ass. I've been trying to get into your pants for years, I've been to nearly every Gala and every charity event and you still have barely looked my way! God, you fucking whore!" He raised the butt of the gun, punching her with it, her head hitting the car window in the process.

She cried out in pain but it died almost as soon as it came out of her mouth as she started going in-between consciousness from the blow. Her head lolling with the movement of the car. It was obvious she was trying to gain some sense back. He smirked, parking in a very dark alley way. The only light shining coming from her arc reactor in her chest. He got out, pulling her out roughly once he got around to passenger side. He gripped her arm, yanking her out and pinning her to the dirty and cold brick wall. She could feel his rock hard cock thru his pants. It made her nauseous. "Tonight, I'm gonna treat you like you deserve to be treated. Like a whore. Fucked in some random, dirty alley."He ground his hip against her. Her lip trembled, her eyes closed tightly as tears fell. He put his gun back in it's holster in his jacket as his hands started to explore and go under her little dress. He started to expose her breasts, admiring the blue glow. Toni was more terrified now then she had in a long while. She didn't normally scare easily but with a gun being held to her and his hands roaming all over near her reactor, it was hard not to be scared. He has two chances to kill her, one staring in blank in the face.

He seemed to ignore the reactor, only going to grope and suckle her breasts. She bit her lip, ignoring any bits of pleasure that was starting from it. He smirked, seeing her fight it. "Oh don't fight it princess. It'll be that much easier. I want you wet." She whimpered as one hand started to play with the other nipple. She was hating herself. His hand went under her dress, moving her panties out of the way to feel her warmth. She whimpered, crying quietly. "Please...stop..." He chuckled lowly, sticking two fingers inside her roughly, making her cry out in pain. "Oh I have the Iron Man at my mercy. Begging me to stop. Lets see if we can get you to beg for more." He started thrusting them in, roughly. She was between cries of pain, pleasure and fear. She put on her best glare but she knew it came off as terrified. "F-fuck you." He glared. "Don't make me bring the gun out again. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face." She hated how her body was reacting and betraying to him. She could feel her slick juices leaking out of her. He moaned, suckling her neck. "Oh yes...so warm...wet...oh and Tight..." He suddenly pushed her to the ground, starting to unzip his dress pants, exposing his large, rock hard cock. She tried to get up, to run way but he grabbed her by her hair with a yelp of pain from her. She cried, knowing now she won't be able to get away. Her fate was sealed in this alley. He held her head to his cock. "Suck." She shook her head no like a child being scolded. He then nearly forced his cock into her mouth. She gagged at first, more in surprise then anything but relaxed her mouth, knowing fighting this would get her nowhere. Tears continued to roll down her face as he held her head, face-fucking her.

She was starting to gag but he was relentless. He finally pulled out, panting, pushing her to the ground again. She was already falling to the ground without his help, vomiting up her drink and cocktail shrimps. She coughed then cried as he turned her onto her back. "Breaks over whore." He started to force her legs open but she kept them closed, tightly, shaking her head no feverishly. He growled, a hand going to her neck. He growled, reaching in for his gun. He smirked. "you like flirting with danger. How about try fucking danger." He brought the pistol to her leaking warmth, insterting it. She gasped in sheer terror. He started thurting it and God did it hurt. She wasnt sure how long he was doing this form of torture before she started crying, begging. "Stop! Stop just fucking stop, please!" He chuckled lowly, taking the gun out of here before bringing it to her mouth. "suck it off." She cried, putting her mouth around the gun, tasting her juices. He then pulled it away, putting it away before he forced her legs open. She hated this feeling. The feeling of utter defeat and fear. The shame and disgust. Tears were falling but her mind was going numb. She felt him pin her wrists, tightly as he thrust into her with a pleasured gasp but she barely reacted. She felt the pain as he entered her. Was he larger then Steve? No, she just wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared. He wasn't Steve.

He finished inside her with moan of pleasure before getting up and buckling his pants back up. She started to sit up, to asses the situation, wither she should risk dying and run for it or just hope she dies in this alley. She couldn't face Steve after this. She saw Jason come back over, kneeling to her. He then forced a little pill in her mouth. "Swallow bitch." She had to breath thru her nose as she forced her self to dry swallow something she hoped was poison. He smirked, laying her back to the ground. He got up, going to his car and driving off, leaving her there. Then she felt the effects of whatever he gave her. She guess it was either poison (she was hoping for that) or a ruffie. Odds are it was a ruffie as she started to feel sleepy and loopy and nearly paralyzed as she fell to the alley floor. The gravel digging into her arm and cold making her shiver as she blacked out.

She wasn't sure what time it was or what day but she heard her name being called, it sounded like they were far away, muffled. She groaned, starting to open her eyes. It was near daylight, at least sunrise. Pepper was over top of her, eyes red, most likely from crying, worrying over her missing best friend and Happy by the limo. 'Toni! Oh my God! What happened? Are you ok?" Toni groaned. Her head was pounding. Her hand going to hold her head. "What time is it?" "Going on 5AM, you've been gone since midnight. "Why the hell are you out here? What happened to your face? Your wrists?" Toni started to sit up then felt her breasts move slightly. She blushed, quickly starting to fix her small dress when Pepper glared. "Toni, How could you?" Toni looked up at Peppers disapproving face. "How could I what?" Pepper nearly gawked. "Do this!? Really, if Your into S&M fine but maybe next time tell Steve before you start your whoring again." Toni swallowed down every bit of shame and guilt, looking up at Pepper. "Just get me home." Pepper started to help her up but still didn't look happy. "How could you do this to Steve?" Toni remained silent at the question then stayed quiet the whole way home. Pepper took that as Toni feeling guilt for her cheating.

Soon as they got into the tower, Toni went right down the lab, locking it down. Steve saw how she rushed down as he was getting ready for his morning jog, he frowned. Worry settling in. She only rushed down there to lock herself in the lab when she either had a really bad nightmare or a fight with him and this was neither. He started to go toward that way when he saw Pepper. "Pepper, what happened? I just saw Toni nearly run to her lab." Pepper gave him a pitting look. "It's not my place to tell you. When shes ready, talk to her." She paused. "I'm sorry." She walked away, going to her own room to go to sleep. Steve was left even more confused. What did she mean by "Sorry"?

Toni, once in the lab spent a good hour or so in the shower. She kept scrubbing at everywhere he touched. Her chest the most. She nearly scrubbed her chest and arms raw and he was still there. Still on her skin. She could still smell his after shave and nicotine on her. She could still taste the cold metal of the gun in her mouth and warmth. She had fought the tears for so long but a sudden sob escaped her as she dropped her sponge, gripping her head. She had been kidnapped by a terrorist organization and tortured for her weapons. Her mentor she knew her whole life, Obeidah Stane, literally ripped out her heart to use for his own means, leaving her for dead. She flew a Nuke into outer fucking space and nearly died alone and cold, again. Each of those times she was never as terrified as she was tonight. That man took everything from her without even realizing it. Maybe it would be better if he had shot her in that alley. Then she would be saved Steves heart break when Pepper told him what she saw, what the tabloids will say

Once her skin had gone numb to the scolding hot water she decided to get out to do something productive like running calibrations on her suits and start on some upgrades. She saw the time. It was going on 7AM when she started getting her welding mask on and getting lost in something familiar as she welded various metal parts together. It wasn't until 8Am that Steve had used his code to come into the lab. She looked over and from inside her welding mask she could see the tabloid he was carrying. Her heart froze. "Toni, can we talk?" He used that tone. That soft but stern tone that told her hew saw the tabloid and Pepper said something to him so she better not try to bullshit him. She paused her welding. "oO we can. Arnt we now?" Steve glared lightly. "I'm serious." She sighed, turning off her welding torch and taking her welding mask off but had forgotten about the large bruise on her face until She she saw Steve's reaction turn from stern to worried in a millisecond. "Toni, your face?" She gave him a look, standing. "Yeah, what about it? Gorgeous right?" She smirked weakly. Steve walked closer, leaving the tabloid on the desk, his hands going to inspect it. It was deep purple and welted where he hit. Steve's hands were gentle on her face but his face looked about ready to kill. "Who did this?" Toni gave a weak glare. "You know who did this. I know pepper told me what she saw." "All Pepper did was say it wasn't her place to say and that she was sorry. Then on my run I go by a magazine stand and see you in the arms of this Jason King?" Toni tried not to tense or show any sign from that name but Steve felt her tense when he said that. Her eyes a little more scared then normal.

Steve was smart, he knew to never trust the covers on the tabloids. There was often articles ever once in a while about some child he fathered back in the 1940s which was never true. He could see in Toni face this wasn't some affair. Something happened and it was gonna be like pulling teeth to get her to talk about it. Toni moved out of his reach, turning to her toolbox. Steve frowned. "Why can't you talk to me? Toni, I can see something happened, this wasn't some one night stand or an affair." She stopped her movements, listening to him. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. He was right. Everything he needed to know was right there in front of him. Pepper may not be able to read her well but Steve could read her like an open book. Before she could stop it her body was trembling. Steve walked closer, placing both hands gently on her arms. "Toni..." He started to gently turn her,her head looking at the ground as she turned. He wanted to kill this Jason King for what he's done. But he kept calm as he brought his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close. "It'll be alright.. tell me when your ready." He already had a clear idea what happened and it made him sick. Toni started with light sniffles in an attempt to stop the tears but she felt so safe in Steves arms. Her sniffles turned to sobs an gripping so tightly onto his shirt she feared ripping holes it. But he never let go.

He lead her to the couch in the lab, sitting them both down, continuing to hold her as her sobs started to die down. Once she calmed and was resting her head against his chest, she started to open up. She swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting up enough to look into Steves eyes. "Jason King, he's an appliance manufacturer, known for running on clean energy and all that. He said he wanted to speak to me privately about a merge." Steve was about to speak when she beat him to it. "I'm not stupid Steve. I didn't take him to some hotel room or somewhere totally alone. I lead him to a quiet part of the gala, near the entrance. Then he put a gun to my back." Steves eyes widened. "A gun? He was threatening your life?" She nodded before looking away. She couldn't look Steve in the face for this. "He told me to make it look like a night out, play up the cameras. He had a gun to my back the whole time. Then we got in his car, he hit me with the butt of the gun. He parked and when he took me out of the car he had me pinned to the wall. He had his gun on him and warned me that if I fought he'd kill me." Her lip trembled, remembering every awful, horrible detail.

Steve focused on remaining calm. He needed to be here for Toni. But inside he was raging. He was borderline ready to tell the avengers to assemble and hunt this fucker down. She continued, keeping her gaze to the ground, voice wobbling. "His hands went all over me. I was so scared he take this..." She tapped her reactor. She knew it was nearly impossible for someone to just 'Take it" without some aid from some type of machinery. "But he just ignored it and felt me up. When he had his fill, he pushed me and..." She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly, shaking her head. Steve had his arm around her, holding her closer. Urging her to continue at her speed. Her voice cracked. "he tried to force my legs open, I fought then he brought the gun...down there..h-he fucked me with his gun... " "What?!" Steve almost couldn't contain his rage for this man. Toni cried out before swallowing her tears. "He fucked me with his gun and when he was done...he brought it to my mouth to suck it off... then he raped me..." Steve was staring at the ground, glaring at it. Toni started to cry, rambling.

"I...I'm so sorry Steve...I tried...I tried to fight..."She started crying again. Steve held her close, kissing her head. "Shh no...you did what you could to stay alive. Don't apologize." She swallowed. "When he was done with me he forced a ruffie down my throat." "Ruffie?" Steve looked worried, was it a poison? Would it hurt her? She frowned. She wasn't sure if she was calming or numbing to the pain. "It's called a date rape drug. It causes whoever takes it to pass out or very nearly pass out with blurry memory and can barely move. He made it look like I woke up drunk in an alley. Thats how Pepper found me. Drunk in an alley and very obviously fucked by someone." She glared at the ground. Steve held her close. "We have to tell her." Toni spoke softly, melting into Steve's embrace. Feeling sleepy. "Later." Steve Laid them down, kissing her head. He knew she hasn't slept in at least 30+ hours. He was just glad she wasn't fighting sleep.

Once she had fallen asleep on his chest, he carried her carefully upstairs. Along the way he saw Pepper. She was about to speak when she saw Toni asleep. Steve signaled her one moment. He went into there room and laid her on the bed, gently, bringing the covers over her. He kissed her head before walking out of the room to meet pepper. Pepper frowned softly. "Did she tell you?" He nodded, "Yeah. I just can't believe something like this could happen." Pepper shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought she changed, you deserve better." Steve glared. "Do you even know what happened?" Pepper glared softly back. "I saw enough." Steve shook his head. "Maybe you should talk to her before assuming she run off to get it done in some dark alley." Pepper shook her head. "Wait? What exactly did she tell you? You got her to talk?" Steve sighed. "Yeah. Com'on, we'll talk in the kitchen."

Steve told pepper everything. About the bruise on her face, why she was "drunk" in an alley with her little dress messed up. Pepper had her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears flowing down her face. "Oh God...Poor Toni...I'm such an awful person. I have to apologize." Steve nodded. "You do. Later, when shes awake. Lord knows she needs her sleep." Pepper nodded knowingly, wiping tears away. "Should we tell the others?" Steve sighed. "Later. After I talk to her. You know how she is about opening up." Pepper smiled sadly. "Like pulling teeth?" Steve couldn't help the small, sad chuckle. "Yeah. Only reason I got her to open up was because she knew I knew what happened. I knew it wasn't an affair. She looked terrified, not guilt ridden." Pepper looked at him curiously. "How could you tell? I've known her since..forever it seems and I still have a hard time reading her." Steve shrugged. "My mom said I always had a talent for reading people." Pepper sighed. "It's a good thing you do or else she'd still be locked down in that lab."

Toni was only asleep for a half hour before she was waking with a cry from her mouth. She gasped, before realizing it was a nightmare. Laying back down to catch her breath, feeling tears start again. She gripped her pillow, willing herself not to cry. She was doing too much of that. She was being so weak, she hated herself. Suddenly everything around her felt like it was closing in. the blankets were too tight and the pillow was too close to her mouth and nose. She threw them both down to the ground, sitting up, her breathing becoming fast, too fast. She whined, gripping her head. She knew it was only a matter of time before her anxiety caught up with her. She willed herself not to breakdown into tears, trying to get her breathing under control but it just seemed to get faster. She suddenly heard him

_whore. _

_You deserved it. _

_You were asking for it. _

_You should be dead. _

_Your broken, damaged, tainted. _

_Even more then you were and he's going to leave you. _

_Everyone is going to leave you. _

She shook her head, holding onto it. Her hands digging into dark, wavy hair. She mumbled as tears went down her face, almost speaking to the voice. "No, no, no." she tried so hard not to cry but tears still escaped. She suddenly started feeling everything. The gun to her back, her head. His hands traveling all over her, entering her. The taste of metal and her juices. She felt her stomach rise up and she had to run for her bathroom in her room. Once in the bathroom she barely made it to the toilet as she dry heaved into it. She hasn't had anything to eat since before Jason happened. Her stomach was beyond empty. Once her stomach settled. She then started to break down for the second time. God, she hated how weak she was but she felt she was losing everything. Steve, her amazing, dysfunctional, superhero family, her sanity. Hearing voices and taste was a new one. Even in her worst PTSD flashbacks it just felt like she was there and they may have been talking around her, a reliving of what happened. Never had voices accused her or spoke to her. It terrified her more then she wanted to admit. She cried hard, curling on the bathroom floor, holding herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying but suddenly there was hands touching her. She jumped, inching herself into the cornor of the tub and floor.

Steve jumped when she jumped. He held his hands out in surrender. "Whoa, Toni, calm down. It's me." Toni breathed in and out, looking at him, studying him. Steve inched closer, kneeling, his finger tips touching her shoulders. "It's me. Your safe." Toni was shaking but she looked up and relaxed, just enough to be able to move but then she remember the voice before reaching for his hand. She shook her head, her lip starting to tremble. "No. your gonna leave me. Everyone is going to leave me." Her voice shook. Steve could see the after affects of the anxiety attack. JARVIS thankfully alerted him to it. Steve inched closer, now holding her face in his hands. He frowned softly as he wiped tears away. "No. I would never leave you. Why would you think that?" She swallowed. "Because I'm tainted. Your not gonna want me anymore. I should have fought him off wither or not he would have killed me, I should have fought. I should have been strong. Maybe if I fucked him in the past he wouldn't have done this, he said he always wanted me and I always ignored him, God this is my fault-"

Steve brought a finger to her mouth as tear fell down on either side. He was softly glaring. "Toni Stark. Don't you dare start blaming yourself for this. He was a sick basted and clearly only wanted one thing. He didn't care if you lived or died. He didn't care about hurting you. I'm sorry, so sorry this happened but none of it is your fault. I know you feel weak and used and like your going insane but you are the strongest woman I know. We'll get thru this." He became bold, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head.

She collapsed into him, letting her tears fall. She didn't sob, she didn't cry or weep. She just let the tears fall silently into his chest,holding onto him like her life depended on it. Once she was calm, Steve asked her about telling the others. She agreed, knowing they had a right to know both as teammates and family. Once she was calm enough she gathered everyone in the living room and with Steve by her side, she told everyone what happened. What was really behind the tabloid. She saw there looks as soon as they saw her. Disappointment but that disappointment soon turned to horror then worry then to rage. She could see they all held there angry and worry differently. Bruce had to leave the room. He feared Hulking out. He had to be alone to calm himself, feeling the other guy raging underneath, wanting to kill Jason King. Natasha was tense but calm. She was always so damn calm but could tell by how she decided to stand and cross her arms. She was pissed. Clint was a bit more restless. Running his hands thru his hair,down his face, breathing out heavily in the name of control. Thor was currently in Asgard but once he came back they would be sure to tell him and Toni was sure he would summon that hammer of his and yell in his already loud voice "WHERE IS THIS KING? HE MUST BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO THE LADY OF IRON!" It almost made her smile.

Most of them couldn't sleep that night. Clint had gone down to the gym to try to work off some of the anger and frustration but after nearly breaking his hand and the punching bag, he wondered up to the kitchen. Slowly, one by one, all but Toni and Steve wondered into the kitchen. They all had one thing on there minds yet no one wanted to speak. Clint was the first, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer. It was nearly a whisper, growling. "He should pay. Jason King needs to pay." Natasha was next. "But how? We can't kill him. He's too famous, people will notice if he goes missing." Bruce spoke next. "No but we can scare him. Make sure he doesn't do this to anyone ever again. I have a feeling Toni wasn't his first sexual assault and won't be the last unless we do something." All agreed. This man needed to pay. Not just for Toni but for any other woman who may end up his next victim.

Steve stayed by Toni's side as she slept. She always slept best when he was holding her. He was just glad she was sleeping and sleeping peacefully at that. Only once a nightmare tried to creep up and he whispered in her ear. "Shh your safe. I have you. I won't let anything hurt you." She relaxed again into him, he breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her head, holding her closer. He never wanted to kill or hurt someone so badly as he wanted Jason King.

It was two nights later and Clint, Bruce and Natasha waited until Steve and Toni went to sleep. Natasha tracked Jason easily to his mansion as Clint drove, trying hard not to speed there. Bruce struggled with his anger. The other guy wanted out and wanted to pummel this guy but he waited. Natasha was calm as ever but she admitted to herself that she wanted this guy hurt badly to.

Once to his mansion they parked and got out. They were dressed in there gear. Natasha in her black uniform, guns on her side. Clint in full Hawkeye gear. Bruce looked up at the mansion, imagining it smashed to bits. There plan went into action. The mansion was dark, most likely asleep. Clint got his bow out along with one of his bows. He shot it near the security camera. "Camera and security down." Natasha nodded. "Good. Lets go."

Natasha picked the lock easily, walking into the living room. She signaled for Clint to find Jason. He nodded, putting his bow over himself as he walked away and up the stairs. Bruce found a lamp, turning it on. The living room, he assumed they were in, was very boring, very plain with a large couch that didn't look comfortable as much as was stylish. Suddenly they heard yelling, mostly coming from Jason. "Let me go you fucker! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! What are you gonna do, rape me you damn fag?!" Clint growled, throwing him into he living room. "I just might. But I'll leave you to them" Jason looked up from his spot on the ground. There was a red head and a quiet guy, nerdy. He growled. "What the hell is this?" She got out a knife, kneeling down to him. "This is a warning." She quickly slashed his face. He winced in pain, grabbing his face with both hands. "Ahh you bitch." Clint scoffed. "Please, I've had worse, pussy." Jason glared. "What the hell kind of warning?" "You hurt her." Bruce said from his spot, he was obviously starting to struggle with the other guy. Jason looked confused. "Who?" Bruce turned on him, glaring, eyes flashing between green and brown. "Toni Stark. You hurt her." "Bitch was asking for it." Natasha glared, punching the man quickly.

Suddenly they could hear how Bruce's breathing were becoming growls Natasha and Clint stood back. Clint smirked. "Oh you've done it now." Jason started to look terrified, watching Bruce transform into the Hulk with a roar. Hulk roared loudly before looking down at Jason. Clint spoke to hulk. "Hey, big green! Don't kill him, ok?" Hulk nodded before grabbing a hold of Jason Kings hair and head, throwing him across his living room and into the dining room. He hit the table, making it break under the pressure. Glass and wood went everywhere. He groaned as he landed. "Ow..." The ground as shaking as Hulk stomped over to him. He started backing up into the wall. "No, no, no!" Hulk grabbed him again, lifting him then throwing him to the ground. Clint stepped in. "Ok hulk! I think he's got it!" Jason was crying like a child, holding his head in pain. Clint gave Natasha a look, she nodded. Clint glared toward King, picking him up by his shirt. "Play time." He dragged King back upstairs and toward his room.

Bruce started to calm. Once he calmed they both sat on the couch, waiting for Clint to be done. Once in the car, Natasha couldn't help herself. He was driving again and they were half way to Avengers tower. "Clint. What did you do to him?" Clint glared but she could see the horror of his own actions in his eyes. "I raped him with my gun. Now the fucker knows how she felt." He was surprised to see no one protested or seemed shocked. Natasha just reached over, placing her hand over his. Jason King got what was his. Now they had family to take care of.

Once they got home it was nearing 4AM. Bruce went straight to bed. Natasha headed to her room but decided to take a shower. Clint couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe he did what he did but the man needed to know what it was like. He hoped he scared him (and scarred him) enough that he won't do that to any girl ever again. It was 9Am when everyone was up. He didn't sleep a wink but he heard talking in the kitchen. He made his way down and saw everyone awake as Steve made breakfast, handing Natasha a plate. He was surprised to see Toni in there and eating. It was a rare sight. Clint went right up to Toni, hugging her. Toni tensed but stayed calm once she realized she was in the tower. This was just her family. "Uh hey.." She tried to play it off with a weak smirk. "Wow, even at 9AM people can't keep there hands off me. Steve! You got competition with feathers I think." Clint smiled weakly as everyone else smiled at the sight. Steve chuckled. "Uh-oh." Clint didn't let go. Bruce then got up, joining. Hugging her other side. "Please, don't ever hide anything like that from us Toni." Toni swallowed, now realizing how surrounded by love and safety she was. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No promises." Everyone shared a smile and eye roll.

Toni still had a way to go to recovery. When Steve touched her intimately she tensed. When someone came up behind her she'd jump and nearly fall into an anxiety attack and the nightmares only got worse but better at the same time. With Steve to hold her at night she slept and a few nightmares would creep in but like the hero he was he fought them. But everyone was there, and everyone was patient. She may have been drowning but they were her life boat and she couldn't ask for a better boat. Even if at times she felt like jumping.

AN: this was just floating around in my head a while and I needed to get it down. I might add another chapter with her and Steve and sex. :3 not sure yet but let me know what you think of this. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
